From Chaos comes Order
by Mechaloid
Summary: This is 3rd person point of view of the events of the Thirteen Lords of Chaos on a person called Cybran. note in future their will be a romance between Oc and Gravelyn
1. Foretold Dreams

From Chaos comes Order

Chapter 1: Foretold dreams

Disclaimer: This is based off the storyline of adventure quest worlds; I do not own a majority of the characters except my own whom will be known as Cybran. This may contain a romance between OCxGravelyn

_Cybran was in the realm of chaos wielding his doom knight overlord sword with parts of his overlord armour ripped to shreds showing bruises and scars from Drakath__'__s assault. Drakath smirked in sheer delight and spoke,__ "__You think you can out match me, the Champion of Chaos? You__'__re nothing to me__…__it__'__s time to end THIS!__"_

_Cybran grinned slowly standing up chuckling, Drakath raised any eyebrow and yelled,__ "__What are you laughing at you pathetic mortalling?!__"_

"_I__'__m laughing cause unlike you, you lonely old bag of bones I have friends beside me and they have faith me and so do the rest of Lore, and I shall put you down like I have with your Chaos Lords as they all say __'__From Chaos comes Order__'"__ Cybran said pointing his sword at Drakath._

_Drakath slowly clapped__ "__Well done, what a fantastic speech it almost made my void to where my heart was pump ever so slightly__"__ Drakath sarcastically replied._

"_Let__'__s finish this BATTLE ON!__"__ Cybran cries charging toward Drakath as does the same._

Cybran woke up from underneath the tree wearing his rogue outfit wielding nothing but a dagger and whispered, "It was only a dream… but it felt so real…" Cybran pulled out the map to find what direction to take next, "Right onto Swordhaven see what this undead invasion is all about" He got up from under the tree and started to walk onwards to Swordhaven.

Cybran got to Swordhaven to see the invasion at feet. Skeletons were surrounding Swordhaven as the flying castle of Shadowfall is in plain sight, high up in the air, completely in isolation. Cybran saw a few skeleton fire mages and said to himself unsheathing his dagger, "This shouldn't be too hard" he jumped the skeleton as they screeched when their heads were severed.

Once Cybran defeated the skeleton fire mages he can hear screams and screeches from in the capital itself and moved in for the onslaught, but as he entered he saw a paladin wielding a golden axe with brown hair and eyes to match warding off the skeleton warriors… that paladin was Artix.

"Hey! Buddy," Artix shouted to Cybran holding off two skeleton warriors, "Could use a little help here!" Cybran assisted Artix by severing their heads off as they fall to pieces on the ground.

"Thanks, there buddy I thought I was a goner until you come along" Artix smiled widely and pulling out his hand, "The names Artix, what's yours?"

Cybran shook Artix's hand and answered, "They call me Cybran but you can call me CY for short."

"Cool! Listen the skeletons have invaded the Swordhaven castle there was too many for the Pactongonal Knights to handle… Alteon is waiting for Sephlachure to arrive to fight to the finish to settle their scores between Good and Evil." Artix instructed, "I need you to stall them or help as much as possible, Robina is inside thwarting them off as well."

Cybran nodded heading towards the castle but stopped to see a giant skeleton with a 5 foot sword stare at him waiting for him to make his move and Cybran murmured, "The bigger they are…" He charged at the skeleton as it swipes its massive sword, Cybran quickly dodged slashing its legs making it collapse then severing its head from the body, "The harder they fall." He kept moving pulling down the bridge entering the castle to see it in a wreck by the undead.

"Thank god you're here, the names Robina I need your help, Sephlachure is inside with King Alteon and I can't get them apart while fighting these skeletons with the other Pactongonal Knights, you must go in there and stopped them from what they are doing!" Robina ordered firing her arrows from her bow claiming head shots on the skeletons even if they were wearing helmets her arrows still penetrated the iron.

Cybran quickly nodded went upstairs into the throne room to see the monstrosity of a battle between Sephlachure and King Alteon. "It's no use Alteon you cannot defy me any longer, you cannot defy the ShadowScythe!" Sephlachure shouted wielding his doom knight sword.

"You may say that here and now Sephlachure but Good always triumphs over Evil" Alteon stated.

They stopped to slowly turn their heads and stare at Cybran. He gulped thinking, "_I am so doomed!__"_

"Seems like we've drawn a crowd Alteon." Sephlachure paused, "come with me mortalling, the power of darkness and immortality will be at your finger tips if you join the ShadowScythe" Sephlachure walked up to Cybran persuading him to join his side.

"No! Stand by my side and light show you, your true path in life to overcome the shadows and what surrounds it in future" Alteon argued.

Cybran paused for a moment completely in his thoughts. His feet were moving on its own accord towards Sephlachure as Alteon's heart throbbed, "_No__…"_ Sephlachure laughed in glory as he rose up his sword in mere triumph.

"You have chosen wisely mortalling now stand by my side as we kill this old fool together!" Sephlachure cheered.

Cybran nodded closing in on Alteon but suddenly an explosion busted the exterior walls revealing a man in purple armour with gigantic demonic wings as they walked into the battle as their wings wrapped around their armour like a quilt as they revealed their face.

"DRAKATH!" Both Alteon and Sephlachure yelled with very shocked expressions on their faces.

"_Drakath__…__ it__'__s him__…__ the man from my dreams who I was facing__…__ could the dream be true of what is to come?__"_Cybran thought to himself.

To be continued.


	2. The Fall of Sepulchure and rise of Chaos

Chapter 2: the fall of Sephlachure and the rise of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own AQworlds or the characters that are involved except my own, Cybran.

Within a jiffy Drakath attacked both Sephlachure and Alteon out of the way from each other. They hit a wall with their backs getting great damage from the force. "Fool, you cannot kill something that is already undead" Sephlachure sighed.

Drakath smirked at Sephlachure, "My mistake…" he charged towards Sephlachure with his chaotic hand penetrating it through Sephlachure's chest searching for his soul.

Sephlachure's daughter Gravelyn was watching from afar in the flying castle of Shadowfall. Drakath pulled out Sephlachure's soul from the broken chest, "I am Darkness! I am doom… No force on this world can destroy what I am! LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!" Sephlachure cried as Drakath crashed Sephlachure's soul making him fall apart.

Sephlachure's black impure soul shot upwards into the sky, Gravelyn notices the black soul souring up the sky and she cries, "Father! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Drakath walks to the hole that he had made to see Gravelyn as he murmured, "Sephlachure has daughter…" Gravelyn saw Drakath and gritted her teeth in anger, "Amusing…" He readied a chaos balls and fired at Shadow fall making it fall all the way to Skullholme, "The battle between Good and Evil is over." He paused, "Now begins, the age of Chaos!"

Alteon still in his conscious slowly been taken over by chaos as he asked, "What is happening to me?! Drakath… what have you done?"

"I've added some Chaos into your life, you and this hero don't have a chance against me and my thirteen Lords of Chaos that will destroy everything you hold dear, so enjoy HAHA!" Drakath grinned, spreading wings flying away back to the chaos realm.

Cybran stood their frozen from the horrors that have been endured as the Pactongonal Knights ran in to assist Alteon with his injuries and chaos corruption.

A week later the darkness inside Cybran expanded from within his heart. He chose a new uniform being the doom knight overlord as part of the ShadowScythe running from Shadowfall to Chiral Valley to face the first Lord of Chaos… Escherion.

At the entrance of Chiral Valley Cybran met Reen and Zio whom are part of the alliance between Gravelyn and Alteon. "Good thing you're here Cybran" Zio crossed her arms," Listen up! We got chaos monster to defeat and find pieces of the Runix cube, we must find them before Escherion does, got it!"

Cybran nodded unsheathing his doom knight overlord sword entering the battle field killing anything in sight until he saw a giant chaotic imp known as Slugfit and put him down to his original size by slashing his arms and legs off as Cybran asked rhetorically,"Not so tough now are ya?" afterwards Cybran gained a Runix cube piece from the civilians of Mobius.

Cybran moved onto the faerie forest which was surround by sneevil's with chainsaw as he thought to himself, "_They should really give these plants a break, global does worse than what Drakath is doing."_

Cybran turned to his left to over look a tower completely upside down in the middle of Lake Hydra. "_Huh… I'm guessing that's where he is then, best those pieces for him then" _He darted through the forest killing every sneevil and Cyclops warlord in sight adding a chaoruppted spider. To gain another piece of the Runix cube.

Cybran was told by the Faeries that the last piece is the castle ruins guarded by gargoyles and other statues; Cybran acknowledged their information and headed towards the ruins for the final piece. After searching everywhere in the castle and destroying the stone carved artwork that was corrupted by chaos, Cybran paused in a thought to think where the final piece would be as he stared at the Moglin painting then it hit him, "_Of course it's behind it!" _He took a corner of the art frame and started to move of it and find a switch which he did as it shift to the said revealing the final piece of the Runix cube that Cybran had finally put together at the ruins.

He went back to Mobius to inform Reen and Zio that he had completed the Runix cube, "Excellent work Cy, you've proven yourself worthy in my eyes and for the ShadowScythe" Zio smiled patting Cybran on the back, "Now we need to bring this to Escherion in order to beat him so we need you to infiltrate his castle and stop him! We have a teleporter ready for you"

Cybran nodded stepping onto the teleporting pad by then was destroyed but recreated in the Tower of Inversion. He walked towards a door turning the handling seeing it not budging,"_Hmm so I got to collect keys heh?" _He asked himself, "_shouldn't be hard for me" _he sprung upstairs with his swords to get any keys he could find on anybody or creature.

Once the keys were all collected the opens many doors to find a chaos portal, he went through to find the culprit of these monsters. Escherion. "It's for inversion to be over Escherion!" Cybran shouted.

"Hmm… Who are you?" Escherion asked completely ignoring Cybran's statement but taking his existence to account.

"It doesn't matter; the point is I'm here to stop this!" Cybran ignored Escherion's question.

"Ignorance is bliss" Escherion sarcastically remarked.

"Takes one to know one" Cybran chuckled,"But I have the Runix cube that can beat you!"

"The Runix Cube?!" Escherion squeaked.

Cybran throws the cube at Escherion hitting him in the face. "Oww! That bloody hurt! What was that for?" Escherion asked rubbing his face.

"I thought it was supposed to stop you completely?" Cybran asked back.

"You Fool! The Runix cube does stop me!" Escherion shouted,"Instead it helps me bring out a great and foul monster!"

"So it doesn't?" Cybran kept asking.

"Ehhh…" Escherion paused; "No" he waved his staff of inversion, "Now Be gone from my Tower!" The staff activated a levitation spell upon Cybran and pushed him out the window making him fall into Lake Hydra.

"Uuugh I can't see it getting any worse!" Cybran grumbled as he rose to the surface of the water.

Escherion picked up the Runix cube and placed it in a slot of it was meant to be and spoke,"Arise Hydra cause chaos upon the land with your several heads of anguishing upon these feeble weaklings!"

Meanwhile in the chaos realm Drakath saw the incantation glow upon the gates and his murmured, "Good work Escherion you have fully released the Hydra now succeed chaos throughout the land!"

Cybran was about to walk out of the lake until shakes and quakes surround him as the Hydra rose from the watery depths screeching in life and Cybran whispered to himself, "I stand corrected."

To be continued.


	3. Inversions and Teleportation

Chapter 3: Inversions and Teleportation

Disclaimer: I do not own Aqworlds or the characters that involved except my own, Cybran and a friend that owns Farcale.

Cybran stared at the Hydra thinking of a strategy to beat it until a stranger came along and shouted, "Hey pal!" This attracted Cybran attention to an Albino demon in a pirate uniform,"You gunna sit there and get eaten or fight this thing with me The King of Derps!" he clenched his fist and his sword.

Cybran smirked underneath his helmet and replied; "Unless you call me the King of Insanity then that's fine by me" They darted towards the Hydra.

"How do we beat this thing anyhow?" The demon asked looking dumbfounded at Cybran.

"Severing it's head and using fire to stop them regenerating more heads" Cybran suggested, the demon nodded liking the plan as they jumped facing a Hydra head slashing it off with their sword and using a fireball on the wound before it could regenerate.

Cybran soon followed severing a head with his doom knight overlord sword and ordered, "NOW! Fireball!" The demon fired a fireball at the wound as they continued in this motion for hours when the creature finally died hitting the inverted tower making it collapses to the side.

"How did you know the fire trick would work on it?" The demon asked.

"I know my Greek mythology thanks the labours of Hercules" Cybran answered, "let's move in for the kill like a boa constrictor" they jumped into the hole on the side of the tower ready to face Escherion again.

"You again?!" Escherion screeched.

"Yes I live thanks for caring" Cybran sarcastically answered, "and you'll find your Hydra has been… disposed of"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Escherion shouted pointing his staff at Cybran, "How dare YOU defy me?!"

"I've had help with my friend here" Cybran gestured to his friend as they nodded, "and you're next!"

"The BRING IT!" Escherion taunted.

"Go for the staff then him"" Cybran instructed

The demon; Farcale nodded freezing the staff and breaking it with an explosion spell causing to be super effective.

"My staff!" Escherion cried in shock.

Cybran went in for the kill slashing Escherion's left arm covering his blood ridden cape in purple chaotic blood but suddenly the staff of inversion began it fix itself but glitched during the process as Escherion picked it up and stated, "It's the END for the both of you as you will ribbited with this spell" a spell charged for Cybran to turn him into a frog but just in time Farcale used a mirror deflecting the spell back onto Escherion.

"Nicely done" Cybran smirked.

"I always carry a mirror to look at myself" Farcale smirked look at himself in the mirror.

"You're so vain" Cybran grumbled as he picked up Frogerion,"I should send you to the French they'll consider you a delicacy."

Frogerion ribbited in fear of being eaten. "Let's head to Battleon, I'm there's plenty to do there" Cybran suggested chucking Frogerion into the lake as him and Farcale left towards Battleon.

Meanwhile in the chaos realm Drakath was furious at Escherion for failing and his voice echoed, "HOW can that foolish mage be beaten by a MERE mirror?!" he kept pacing for a long time back and forth until the conscience twins showed up, one looking demonic called Id and the other Ego.

Drakath smirked and decided to make them chaotic in order to help him make better decision in future for more chaos starting with his new plan of ridding Battleon.

Warlic, an albino mage was at Arcangrove one day using the telescope that they have built looked up into space to see the other worlds and universe beyond ours then all of the sudden he spotted to meteors heading towards Lore or more specifically Battleon. Warlic gave a look of horror before leaving Arcangrove to tell the burden of bad news to everyone in Battleon.

Once Cybran and Farcale reached Battled they saw people panicking and rushing towards Warlic's shop. They stared at each other not questioning unless it had to be quested so they went Warlic's shop found out their answers.

"Please everyone may we have your attention!" Warlic shouted but was drowned out by the panicking not getting anywhere.

"SHUT UP!" Cysero a mushy brown haired blacksmith shouted which got anyone quiet.

"Now I know this seems rash but we don't want to lose our home right?" Warlic asked as everyone nodded,"Oh good- is that Cy?"

"Yes Warlic?" Cysero turned to Warlic with a confusing look.

"Not you Cysero I'm talking about Cybran" Warlic stating pointing at the doom knight overlord.

"Ohh… yeah it's him" Cysero agreed with a cheesy grin.

Cybran pushed through the crowd to get into the front row with Farcale and asked, "so what's the situation here Warlic?"

"Two meteors are heading towards Battleon and there is no way I'm losing Battleon, there's so many memories here so we're going to teleport Battleon to a safer location" Warlic answered.

"Then we best get the mages to work to levitate Battleon as a whole then teleportation to Greenguard forest" Cybran suggested.

Warlic nodded getting the mages to help each other levitate Battleon out of the ground and teleport just before the first meteor hit the old location of Battleon.

"We did it!" Everyone cheered in triumph.

"Thank you Cybran for suggestive such an idea before the meteor hit us" Warlic paused for a moment," But where is the other meteor?"

A massive shake crept over Battleon as the second meteor landed in a massive pillow which was in Greenguard forest; Cysero spoke up, "Huh, I guess my massive pillow stopped the other one huh?"

"Wait, if the meteor is at Greenguard…" Cybran thought aloud.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Everyone asked.

Cybran and Farcale went out towards the edge of Battleon to see Shadowfall below as they were pivoted in a mountain.

"Oh bullocks…" Cybran and Farcale said together.

"CYBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Gravelyn screamed from the top of her lungs from below with anger.

To be continued.


End file.
